Hot Chocolate
by yousmellofdonkeyballs
Summary: Dan/Phil - Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil - PHAN - Cute Fluff with some heavy smut;) DISCLAIMER: In no way am i claiming phan to be real or that any of this has happened! This is purely fictional - ONESHOT.


"Damn those phan shippers, they never leave us alone do they?" Dan murmured, after he had ended his live show. Leaving the room, Phil chuckled to himself at his friend's previous comment. Shaking his head, Dan logged into Twitter tweeting about the live show and replying to a few random fans. Scrolling down his interactions he came across one that read: 'IS PHAN REAL? please answer33' He was tempted to reply with a snarky comment but he knew it'd only cause a huge shit storm among his fans so decided against it.

"DAAAN?" He heard Phil call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Are you wanting a hot chocolate?"

"Sure, if you're making one!" He replied, browsing through his tumblr dash. Several minuets passed and Phil wandered into the room. Dan set aside his laptop as he took the steaming cup of hot chocolate, taking a mouthful he made an inhuman noise causing Phil to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I've just made it Dan, It's obviously going to be far too hot to drink!" Phil snickered at his best friend.

"Oh, shut up Phil." Dan sulkily spat. Which only caused Phil to yet again arise into another fit of hysterical laughter. Sighing, Dan exchanged his hot chocolate for the laptop set aside on the table and resumed browsing tumblr.

"What you doing?" Asked Phil, leaning across Dan to get a closer look at his screen. "Is that a gif of us?" Phil questioned, looking a bit taken aback. The gif was both of them leaning in close to each other, it almost looked like they were whispering or kissing depending on how you looked at it.

"Apparently so, these crazy shippers can literally take any moment of us and make it look like we are in some sort of deep and committed relationship!" Dan sighed.

"Aw but we do look extremely cute together!" Phil commented, deeply blushing when he realized what he had just come out with.

"I don't even remember when this happened." Dan awkwardly said, trying to break the thick tension that Phil's previous comment had created between them.

"Hey, don't you have a video you should be editing right now?" Phil questioned, trying to change the subject after an incredibly long silence.

"Ugh." Dan groaned, slamming his head against his keyboard. "I don't even want to think about that."

"Hang in there, it'll be great once you've finished! Your videos always are, just gotta get through many lengthily hours of editing!" Phil chuckled, patting Dan's head in a jokingly manner.

"I'll start on it tomorrow, I'm too tired." He muttered, voice muffled from his laptop. Suddenly his face quickly heated as he realized Phil was running his fingers through strands of his hair, Phil oblivious to how it was making Dan feel, continued his actions. Dan yawned into his keyboard as Phil ruffled his hair slightly, causing Dan to go an even deeper shade of red.

"If you're tired, go to sleep Dan." Phil smiled to himself, shaking his head at the younger boys stupidity.

"I don't have the energy to move." Dan grumbled lazily. Sighing, Phil took the laptop from beneath Dan's head, laying it down on the table.

"Seriously Dan, you haven't even left the house today!" Phil said, trying to sound angry but couldn't help the amused grin that appeared on his face.

"I'll just sleep here then." Dan whispered, laying his head against the side of the sofa.

"Oh Dan, the things I do for you." Phil said mainly to himself as he carefully lifted him up into his arms, Dan wrapped his legs tightly around Phil's waist as he firmly clung onto him. He snuggled his head into the nape of Phil's neck as Phil carried him away to his bedroom. Phil could feel the warmness of his friend's breaths on the back of his neck as he entered his room. Phil gently laid Dan down in his bed, tucking him in among his covers.

"But Phil, this is your room?" Dan questioned in a sleepy state.

"You're not the only one who's tired, now get the sleep you need i don't want you being all grumpy again tomorrow!" Phil said, as he was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked, opening one eye.

"Well I don't think you are going to want to sleep with me now are you?" Phil said bluntly.

"But what if I do?" Dan said, staring directly at Phil in the darkness.

"Fine," Phil sighed, after hesitating for a while, he climbed into bed beside him.

"Y'know, you don't have to sleep fully clothed." Dan chuckled, seeming to have woken up a bit more. Phil blushed in the darkness which he prayed Dan hadn't noticed but apparently he had done since once again he chuckled more so to himself. Phil sat up, sitting on the side of the bed he took his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans, flinging them to the corner of the room, Dan mirrored his actions. They both got themselves back into bed, Phil feeling extremely awkward to be in this situation right now, distanced himself away from Dan.

"Oh Phil." Dan whispered softly into the darkness. Phil turned his back on Dan and tried to focus on getting to sleep instead of the fact he could practically feel his best friend's breath on his naked back and the fact he was enjoying the closeness a little too much. "Come here." Dan whispered directly into Phil's ear, so close he could feel Dan's chapped lips touch his lobe. Phil shuddered at the contact and leaned back into Dan, intertwining their legs beneath the covers. Dan moved closer, draping his arm across Phil's chest, he began drawing small circles over Phil's stomach. Phil shivered at Dan's soft touch. Dan ran his fingers up to Phil's chest, pinching at his erect nipples, Phil moaned softly at Dan's sudden action. He could feel the friction that was being created in his boxers and was suddenly aware of Dan's hard on prodding into his back causing him to become even more turned on. Phil started grinding against Dan unable to resist the temptation.

"Oh for fuck sake Phil, just kiss me." Dan rushed out breathlessly.

"Gladly." Phil whispered. Then in one quick swift movement Phil had Dan pinned beneath him. Pure lust and pleasure glazed over both the boy's eyes, they were breathing heavily, as they continued to stare at each other as if this was really happening.

"Just fucking kiss me." Dan managed to get out before Phil had planted a light kiss on his lips, but then quickly retracting feeling Dan would be disgusted. "You call that a kiss?" Dan said huskily. He flipped Phil over and was soon kissing his jaw, tracing the lines from his ear to his collarbone, he gently licked then kissed Phil's neck, starting to lightly suck and nibble. Phil was panting heavily, wanting more he tugged on Dan's boxers, desperate to see what was underneath. "Now, now Phil you will get that later." Dan teased, still sucking on Phil's neck. He moved back up to Phil's mouth, placing light kisses around his full luscious lips before slamming down his own chapped lips against Phil's soft, plump ones. Phil immediately opened up for Dan, letting Dan's tongue dance around his mouth. "Dan.." Phil moaned between kisses. Their kisses became more desperate and sloppy, almost making up for the time they could have spent doing this years ago. Dan started grinding down against Phil's erect member and without warning shoved his hand down Phil's boxers grabbing a hold of Phil's hard shaft. Phil gasped breaking away from the kiss as the sudden kick of pleasure that washed over him.

"Touch me.. Dan." Phil managed to breath out. That was all Dan needed to have Phil's boxers on the other side of the room and willing to perform fellatio. Dan gently stroked Phil's cock, whilst slowly kissing down Phil's chest, nibbling at both his nipples. His tongue glided down Phil's v line, while his hand continued to stroke him, pre cum oozed out the tip of Phil's cock as Dan licked up and down Phil's bulging shaft. Phil was begging for more as Dan teased him. Without hesitation Dan took Phil in, deep throating him. Phil released a loud moan, he knew he was close to climax. Dan gagged as Phil released into Dan's mouth, Dan swallowing every bit of it then he reconnected his lips with Phil's and once again causing Phil's crotch to arise.

"I am going to fuck you now." Dan hungrily whispered into Phil's ear, mouth lingering, Phil replied with a heavy moan, getting turned on by Dan's comment. Dan reached into a draw, where he knew would be a condom. Getting into position he sucked on a finger, sliding it slowly into Phil's ass. Phil let out a shaky gasp of pain. Dan, ruffled his fingers through the older boys hair. "It's going to hurt, but you'll be okay." He smiled, as he began pumping his finger inside him, loosening him up. Phil letting out staggered breaths, couldn't feel the pain as it had been replaced with pure pleasure. Dan brought his erected cock towards Phil's ass and pressed his tip against him, pre cum ejecting everywhere he slowly moved himself into Phil. Dan moaned aloud at the contact as Phil screamed out in pain. Dan stroked Phil's hair in a loving way as he proceeded to move in and out. Phil could feel the pain lessen and the pleasure rise and soon enough he was demanding Dan to move faster. Dan sped up and with each thrust they could both feel the climax building up. Both breathing heavily, Dan orgasmed at the same time as Phil, climaxing inside of him. Dan collapsed on top of Phil, with great loss of energy, he lightly kissed Phil's forehead and then with a gentle kiss on the lips said "Well fuck, I think this needs to be a regular thing." with a small chuckle Phil replied "As long as we do it out of love and not lust." Phil pulled Dan towards him.

"Of course Phil, I've always known it was love I have felt for you all these years, all along i kept trying to tell myself it wasn't love and I was just having stupid thoughts. But no, i was wrong. I love you Phillip Lester, even if it has taken me all these years to finally figure it out and be true to myself." Dan admitted, tracing Phil's swollen lips with his finger.

"and I love you Daniel Howell, I have loved you ever since I met you, i just didn't want to try anything in case it'd ruin our friendship." Phil said, cupping Dan's cheek. "You really are beautiful." Phil sighed, lightly pecking Dan's lips.

"As are you Phil, as are you." Dan smiled. Laying down beside Phil he tightly pulled him close, inhaling the sweet-smelling scent that is Phil. Once again interlocking their legs together, Dan closed his eyes about to drift off to sleep when he hears Phil mumble something.

"Your hot chocolate will be cool enough to drink now."


End file.
